


Reflecting on Destiny (Art & Fic)

by whimsycatcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Post-Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just before dawn when Merlin decided to make his daily trek through the city, so that he may look out at the Lake of Avalon. There was a time when he would gaze with hope across the water, wondering when Arthur would return. Now, he felt more like he did when visiting his friends’ graves. The tower on the hill was no more than a crumbling tombstone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting on Destiny (Art & Fic)

It was just before dawn when Merlin decided to make his daily trek through the city, so that he may look out at the Lake of Avalon. There was a time when he would gaze with hope across the water, wondering when Arthur would return. Now, he felt more like he did when visiting his friends’ graves. The tower on the hill was no more than a crumbling tombstone.

Merlin was about to cross another quiet street when, unbidden, his magic flared within him. The unique surge of heat in his eyes still felt familiar, though it had been nearly half a century since he last cast a spell. He’d grown tired of being someone that society believed impossible, and he began even to question his own existence. Resolute, he had decided to forgo using his powers, for what use was a warlock to a world like this?

After sensing what sort of spell was subconsciously taking effect, he looked quickly to the building on his left. His lips parted with a gasp. Upon the tall panes of glass, gazing back with golden eyes, was his reflection… but it was a reflection from long, long ago. Gone were his wrinkles and silver beard. His newly coal-black hair was stark against suddenly smooth and pale skin.

 

Merlin hadn’t looked this young since the years that followed the Battle of Camlann. During that time, he had come to fully realize his immortality and what it entailed. It wasn’t just that he couldn’t die. He couldn’t grow old, either. It was as if he had stopped aging the moment Camelot lost their King.

Others had begun noticing how Merlin wasn’t maturing like most men around his age, and he was horrified to imagine how he would look among his wizened friends in the future. He pleaded to Gaius for help, and they succeeded in formulating a concoction that would allow his physical body to naturally progress like any mortal’s. It was, of course, just an illusion…

There was nothing Merlin could do as, one by one, his friends were torn away... like fragile petals from the enduring stem of his being. Oh, how he longed to join them in those unseen gales…

Merlin would often think about what Arthur said to him on that tragic day. “I don’t want you to change… I want you to always be you”. Perhaps Arthur had possessed some magic of his own. Was this eternal youth some sort of curse? As punishment for breaking his sworn promise to Arthur, “I will protect you or die by your side”. Death, the only thing that might relieve Merlin's guilt, was denied to him for failing his destiny.

Destiny… When he had last spoke with Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon had said that Arthur’s destiny was to rise again - as the Once and Future King. Merlin wished with all his heart for this but he long believed that Arthur must have failed his destiny as well. It had been well over a thousand years…

Through these forlorn thoughts, another distant memory arose as Merlin observed his younger self. In the moment just before drinking his aging potion, he had modified it with a spell. It had rendered it impossible to revert the physical effects with another spell or potion.  
So he had grown old, and then remained, for all this time, looking as worn and withered as he felt in his persisting heart. The spell wouldn't allow Merlin to reveal his true, ageless self. Not until… Not until Arthur was in the world to witness it.

Merlin ran the rest of the way to the Lake of Avalon.

END

**Author's Note:**

> (This was me arguing with myself.)
> 
> Oh, let’s make his eyes gold!  
> This screenshot is from Parked, though!  
> He wore similar clothes as modern Merlin.  
> Then he should be old, shouldn’t he?  
> But, when Arthur returns…  
> You want them to have sexy times?  
> … Yes.  
> So you’ll change canon for that?  
> No, I can make canon work.  
> How? Wait, let me guess… Magic?  
> How about I write a fic?  
> I don’t think you have time for that.  
> Shhh… It’ll be a short one…
> 
> (So I basically wrote a fic to excuse the golden eyes. As well, I thought it might be something I could actually share here. Thanks for reading! I don’t really write a lot, so any thoughts would be lovely!)


End file.
